The present invention relates generally to toys.
Many toys are known in the art. There are toys which are used for urging children to fall asleep. Mainly, these toys are regular toys which are especially loved by a child such as a doll, an animal etc. With the loved toy in the bed, children feel comfortable and fall asleep faster than when they are alone in the bed. However, these toys do not deliver special messages which urge children to fall asleep, and especially when a child either has not fallen asleep or awakened again during parents attempts to put him or her asleep. Thus, it is to be understood that the effectiveness of such toys in urging children to fall asleep is very limited.